mi vestido azul
by Nohe la mejor
Summary: Misty tiene una cita pero para su mala suerte su amado nunca llega. Basada en la cancion Mi vestido azul de Floricienta
1. Chapter 1

**Esta sera un avance acerca de mi pareja favorita pokeshipping de pokemon, Misty tiene una cita con Ash y se siente muy nerviosa, al llegar a la cita espera a Ash por mucho tiempo pero el nunca llega, ella despues de esperar por bastante tiempo se va a su casa, luego descubre la razon por la cual Ash no asistio a la cita**


	2. Chapter 2

Mi vestido azul

* * *

><p><em>Y yo te voy a esperar <em>

_y no me voy a pintar _

_yo se que te gusto mucho_

_cuando me ves natural_

_Y llegare tan puntual_

_no quiero perder mas tiempo_

_cada segundo que tardas _

_es un beso que te resto_

Misty apurate -grito una chica rubia un poco irritada por la preocupacion de su hermanita, Misty tenia una cita con el amor de su vida

Ya voy Daisy no me apresures-grito Misty

Ya lo se pero recuerda que tu cita es a las 9 y ya son las 8:30-le dijo su hermana preocupada por ella

Lo se pero me demore porque estaba dandole de comer a todos los pokemon del gimnasio-dijo Misty recordando lo que habia echo hoy

Yo te dije que me encargaria de eso pero tu ni caso me hiciste-le regaño Daisy

Si te hiciera caso desde cuando habrian cerrado el gimnasio-comento Misty sarcasticamente

Bueno-dijo evitando el comentario de su hermana-Ya sabes que te vas a poner

Aun no se, pero tengo una opcion -dijo Misty sonriente

¿Y cual es?-pregunto Daisy curiosa

No te lo dire aun-dijo Misty

Bueno es hora de maquillarte-dijo Daisy

No Daisy no me maquillare-dijo Misty un tanto molesta

¿Y por que no?-pregunto Daisy

Bueno porque Ash me dijo que -de repente se empezo a sonrojar cosa que Daisy noto

Que te dijo?-pregunto

Que me veo hermosa sin maquillaje y que no lo necesito porque me veo bien asi tal como soy-lo dijo mientras se sonrojaba mas

Vaya, definitivamente lo tienes bien enamorado para que no se de cuenta de la realidad-dijo Daisy en son de broma

¿Que quisiste decir con eso?-gritoMisty

Hermanita tranquila era solo una broma, ademas te recuerdo algo-dijo Daisy

¿Que cosa?-pregunto Misty

Son las 8:45, y te quedan 15 minutos-dijo Daisy

No puede ser me voy a vestir-dijo Misty entrando a su cuarto

_Me pondre el vestido azul_

_que se que te gusta mas _

_dejare mi pelo suelto_

_para que baile en viento_

_Y en nuestra esquina de siempre _

_el aire se a perfumado_

_porque en todas las ventanas _

_el amor se esta asomando_

Despues de que Misty salio de su cuarto, Daisy se impresiono como la vio, tenia un vestido azul hasta la rodilla y con una gran coleta en la parte de atras unos zapatos plateados que le hacia una gran combinacion, el cabello suelto y con una bincha con una flor .

Vaya Misty ya no estas tan feita-dijo Daisy

No se si tomarlo como un halago o un insulto-ironizo Misty

Bueno como sea debes apurarte Misty ¿ya sabes que hora es?-dijo Daisy con un tono de regaño

No-dijo Misty un tanto molesta

Bien te la dire, Misty Waterflower son 5 de 9-dijo Daisy

¿Que?-grito Misty

Ya calmate Misty-dijo Daisy-y sera mejor que te vayas ahora

Tienes razon-dijo mientras que se dirigia a la puerta-adios Daisy

Adios feita, suerte con tu cita- dijo Daisy

Mientras se dirigia hacia el parque recordaba como Ash le pidio que fuera su novia

* * *

><p>Era una mañana en ciudad celeste Misty estaba dandole de comer a los pokemon hasta que se escucho una voz<p>

Hola, hay alguien-dijo esa voz

Misty se dirigio a la puerta y vio que era Ash

Ash¿que haces aqui?-pregunto Misty

Hola Misty-dijo Ash, se notaba que estaba nervioso-yo queria decirte algo

¿Que es?-pregunto

No se como explicar esto,solo se que algo raro me esta pasando,solo pienso en ti, no puedo hacer otra cosa que no sea pensar en ti, me siento triste al saber que no estas a mi lado, es como que solo quisiera estar contigo no se que me pasa y por eso vine, porque queria preguntarte si tu sabias la respuesta-dijo Ash un poco alterado

Misty estaba asombrada, nunca vio a Ash hablar de esa manera se sintio feliz y confusa al mismo tiempo y solo atino a responder

Creo que estas enamorado-dijo Misty con una sonrisa

¿Enamorado?-repitio Ash estando sonrojado

Creo que si-dijo Misty un tanto nerviosa

Ahora todo tiene sentido-suzurro Ash-Ahora entiendo porque me siento asi

Ash-suzurro Misty

Misty yo -se acerco a ella, la abrazo y sintio un calor interno que nunca habia sentido

Despues de ese abrazo se fueron acercando hasta que se dieron un calido beso, su primer beso, tal como se lo habian imaginado, despues se fueron separando y Ash le dijo

Misty tengo algo que preguntarte-dijo Ash en un tono serio

¿Que es?-pregunto Misty

¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto Ash muy sonrojado

Yo bueno yo ...si quiero-dijo Misty muy feliz

Despues de eso se dieron un abrazo muy fuerte y ya sabian que desde ese dia su vida cambiaria

* * *

><p>Misty llego al parque y se sento a esperar al amor de su vida<p>

_Pero no vino __nunca no llego_

_y mi vestido azul se me arrugo_

_y esta esquina no es mi esquina_

_y este amor ya no es mi amor_

_Pero no vino nunca no llego_

_y yo jamas sabre lo que paso_

_me fui llorando despacio_

_mefui dejando el corazon_

Misty se sento y espero, ya habia pasado media hora y Ash aun no llegaba, al principio no le incomodaba pero despues se empezo a preocupar

Ash¿que pasa?¿por que no vienes?-se preguntaba Misty

Hola preciosa por que tan sola-pregunto un chico que estaba cerca de ahi

Lo siento pero estoy esperando a alguien-dijo Misty en un tono serio

En serio, pues yo diria que te dejaron plantada-dijo ese chico

Dejame en paz -grito Misty

Pues con ese genio quien no te dejaria plantada-dijo ese chico molesto

Despues de decir esto el chico se fue, Misty espero pero paso media hora mas y nada que Ash llegaba ,despues decidio irse a su casa, se fue corriendo,y mientras iba corriendo iba llorando

_Y me robaste la esquina _

_y me quede tan perdida_

_a donde vuelan mis sueños_

_a un callejon sin salida_

_Y me quite mi vestido_

_que tanto me gustaba_

_total me siento desnuda _

_total ya no tengo nada_

Cuando Misty llego al gimnasio fue directamente a su cuarto a llorar, despues de un tiempo llorando Daisy fue a buscarla a su cuarto

Misty tienes que ver esto-dijo Daisy un poco alterada

No quiero ver nada Daisy-dijo Misty llorando

Misty en television estan diciendo que Ash sufrio un accidente-dijo Daisy alterada

Misty en ese momento fue corriendo a la sala a ver la noticia y vio en la television a Delia llorando

_Estamos aqui en el hospital de pueblo paleta soy el entrevistador de esta tragedia, señora Ketchum como se siente ahora-pregunto el entrevistador_

_Me siento mal, tengo miedo de perder a mi hijo, es mi unico tesoro y yo me muero si le pasa algo, tengo miedo, mucho miedo-dijo Delia llorando_

_En eso llega el doctor _

_Doctor que le pasa a mi hijo, digame que esta bien, porfavor digamelo-grito Delia alterada_

_Lo lamento pero su hijo Ash a muerto-dijo el doctor_

_No, no puede ser Ash resiste el no puede morir el todavia tiene un sueño por cumplir, no puede morir, no porfavor,no Ash-gritaba Delia_

Ahora lo entiendo todo-dijo Misty mientras iba llorando a la habitacion

_Pero no vino nunca no llego_

_y mi vestido azul se me arrugo _

_y esta esquina no es mi esquina_

_y este amor ya no es mi amor_

_Pero no vino nunca no llego_

_y yo jamas sabre lo que paso_

_me fui llorando despacio_

_me fui dejando el corazon_

Ahora lo se, Ash murio por venir temprano a nuestra cita, el queria estar conmigo-decia Misty entre sollozos

Misty no es tu culpa-Daisy trataba de consolarla pero no funcionaba

Talvez, pero igual Ash esta muerto, el amor de mi visa esta muerto-Misty lloraba cada vez mas

Misty tranquilizate-le volvio a repetir Daisy

Daisy puedes dejarme sola un minuto-le pidio Misty

Esta bien-despues de esto Daisy se fue dejando sola a Misty

Porque Ash, porque-lloraba Misty hasta que logro quedarse dormida sabiendo que desde ese momento no iba a tener a su ser amado a su lado nunca mas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno¿Que les parecio? No se si me quedo bien pues debido a que no se mucho sobre el romance, pues tengo solo 14 años y no he tenido novio como para decir que se algo, pero bueno hoy 28 de noviembre del 2014 estrene mi primer fanfic aunque no sea perfecto. Espero que les guste.<strong>


End file.
